


Fair Play

by imagineteamfreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Dean cheers the reader on during one of her workouts.





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published on my tumblr account of the same name on November 4th, 2014 and was edited on April 14th, 2017

“Come on, Y/N! You can go faster than that!” Dean yelled from the Impala.

When Dean had offered to help you train, you didn’t think he would be this obnoxious. You ignored him, pedaling faster on your bike, straining to go faster. He revved the engine and you saw him pull up next to you out of the corner of your eye. Irritated, you tried to focus your eyes solely on the dusty road in front of you and the music playing through your headphones.

“Y/N! Is that the best you can do?” he shouted again.

“Shut the hell up, Dean! You’re not helping!” you responded. The blood was pumping in your ears and you felt as if your heart was going to push its way out of your chest any minute, but you kept going. You focused once again on your music, only to have it drowned out by the sound of ‘Eye of the Tiger’ played full blast from the Impala’s speakers. You ripped out your earbuds and shoved them into the pocket on your hoodie, trying desperately not to lose your balance while doing so.

“Really, Dean? Really?” You quickly glanced at him before turning your eyes back to the road to make sure you weren’t going to run into a tree. It seemed as if a smirk had taken up residence on his face. He laughed, revving the engine again.

“I’ll race ya!” he replied, ignoring your glare. You shook your head, but he took off anyway.

“I’m so going to regret this tomorrow,” you mumbled to yourself as you started to bike faster. There was no way you would ever catch up with Dean if you followed the path, but not willing to be outdone, you took a shortcut through the woods. The Impala was so loud that you could hear it echoing throughout the trees, and you slowly coasted to a stop. Dean was so far behind you could rest for a moment.

You grabbed your water bottle from its holder and took a long drink. Sighing, you lowered the bottle from your lips and rubbed the back of your calves, wincing and realizing you were going to be sorer than you thought. The sound of Dean whooping in excitement carried through the forst, and it was so hilarious you couldn’t help but laugh aloud.

After putting your water bottle away, you began to bike towards the “finish line.” Slowly but surely, the ache in your legs subsided and you began to move faster and freer, as you always did. Once you reached the main road, you skidded to a stop, only to see Dean racing towards the road himself. He arrived seconds after you did, then turned off the Impala. The silence left behind was deafening. He got out of the car and walked towards you. Even from where you stood, you could see he was holding back a grin.

“Can’t you let a guy win, Y/N?” he questioned, dropping his hands to his sides. You wiped the sweat from your forehead.

“Never,” you breathed. You smiled at him and tucked your hair into a ponytail.

“That’s not fair,” Dean replied. He was standing in front of you now, so close that you could see how his shirt was stretched over his chest in a very distracting way.

“Life isn’t fair.” Looking up at Dean, you tried to place the odd expression on his face. “What is it, Dean?” you asked, scrunching up your nose in confusion. Without a word, Dean leaned down and kissed you. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome, and as he put his hand on the small of your back, you stepped closer to him. You vaguely heard your bike fall to the ground behind you as you let go of it to wrap your arms around him. Dean pulled away, leaving you to linger in the sweetness left behind. You blinked, stepping back, and before you could say anything, Dean whispered,

“I win this time.” You nodded, biting your lip to hide your smile. Your heart rate had just been beginning to slow, but after the kiss, it had skyrocketed, and you could feel your heart pounding in your chest. Dean tugged at your hand, a small smile on his face as pulled you closer to him once more.

“You don’t play very fair,” you replied quietly.

“I know,” Dean retorted. The corner of his lips turned up even more, forming a tiny smirk, and his bright green eyes locked with yours.

The second time Dean kissed you was just as amazing as the first time.


End file.
